Conventional chemical photographic image processing has evolved from manual to semi-automatic to nearly fully automatic operation in recent years. Additionally, the wide availability of high quality digital photographic image processing equipment has further streamlined the process of editing photographic images and producing prints from negatives. These advances have resulted in substantially reduced costs, as well.
In the traditional photographic image processing operations prevalent at high volume photographic laboratories, it is known to splice several rolls of developed film together to form a continuous strip of photographic negatives, each strip containing several hundred individual images. To keep track of these images and edit them in a high production environment is a complex task. Each photographic image must be identified by a discrete code or number. This code may then be correlated with identifying data regarding the image, for example, the name and address of the photographer, the photographer's job number, the frame number within the photographer's job, as well as color correction, balance, cropping and orientation information. Only by associating all of this information with a discrete identifying number can the photographic laboratory and its customer, the photographer, be assured that photographic prints generated from the photographic negatives are correctly produced and routed.
It is well known to produce photographic film processing machines which automatically detect the edge of individual photographic frames on a long roll of developed photographic negative film, and to affix to each frame (usually at the edge) a marking, often in the form of punched holes or notches to identify each frame. It is also well known to use such marked film in a photographic editing and/or printing apparatus, and to manipulate the film in relation to a fixed photographic imaging apparatus such as an enlarger or lamp house, or in relation to a digital video imaging device such as a CCD digital video camera.
Traditionally, such video imaging devices have been fixed in relation to the path of travel of the long roll of negatives being imaged, and correction of tilted images, reorientation between landscape and portrait formats, and selection of optical centers of the image have been handled by selective movement of a carrier upon which the strip of negative film is mounted. Examples of this type of technology can be found in my U.S. Pat. No. 5,097,292. The focus of the video imaging device in relation to the negative images on the film has also been fixed, preventing corrections for out-of-focus conditions which may arise.
It is equally well known to utilize digital cameras to transfer photographic images, in digital format, to computers or to computer databases. A simple example of this type of device is found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,342 (Umeda). The video-imaging devices taught in the prior art, however, are incapable of providing customized articulated movement in relationship to the plane of the image being scanned.